


Detroit Become Human; Preferences

by Lena_Raven26



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Preferences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Raven26/pseuds/Lena_Raven26
Summary: After, before, or during the fight for equality, these androids felt at one point or another. And having theses feelings comes with new and frustrating emotions, such as grief, sorrow, and most of all...Love.Including Connor, Markus, Kara, North, Simon, Gavin, and Chloe...for now!Preference and Oneshots including with OC's I made. I don't own any DBH characters, only the ones I made!Btw these are Fem!OC's but I will do male and nonbinary at request!
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor x OC, Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 2





	1. Who They Are

  
  
**_Connor_**  
  
  
  
Lila Copperfield:  
Although only 20, Lila had gotten best in her class from kindergarten to now her last year of college. Although not having many close friends in life, she relied on her parents use of androids, and her best friend from 6th grade, to keep her company. Lila had never understood the hatred for them, especially between her family. Her only slight friend throughout the years was Elijah Kamski, who was a close family friend of the Copperfield's. Although quite involved in science, chemistry, and the slight invitation of rocket science, Lila decided she wanted to be something else in life than what her friend now was. Which was photography. Well photojournalism with a minor in English lit. Lila was quickly able to skip several levels of college, now already having her masters degree. Lila had always been shy, never one to speak up, and kind of an odd ball considering her family was full of regular dentist. Even though she could be this quiet thing, when it came down to it she could be badass. Especially when it came to knocking Kamski down a peg or two. Now she lived in a secluded apartment in the uprising parts of Detroit. Quite fancying herself as this secret mad scientist. Even though Lila sounds quite "normal", at least for her, she hides many secrets inside of her past. Especially with Elijah Kamski and the invention of Cyber-Life.  
  
 ** _Markus  
  
  
  
_** Ashley Carlton:  
Her whole life Ashley advocated for human rights. Whether it be for people of color, such as herself, the LGBTQ+ community, or the disabled, it didn't matter. Ashley knew for a fact everyone on earth had a right. Which then led to many arguments not only in protest or on the streets, but at the dinner table. Her father, a very conservative pastor in the city of Detroit, was best known for exactly that. And although Detroit was quite the open minded place, many still believed in her fathers ideals of life. This then led her out somewhere she thought she'd never be. An art gallery. After what seemed like a thousand arguments, Ashley ran out of the house, and went to a quiet art gallery on the opposite side of town. Where her parents could never find her. Inside, it was mostly empty, other than a man she'd come to know as Uncle Carl. Otherwise known as Carl Manfred. He taught her how to be calm when no one else could be. And especially how to be loud when no one would dare to hear her speak. Ashley is very confident in how she saw herself, and wasn't afraid to speak up about it. Some called it arrogance when in reality she was just able to see the best in herself. Ashley also liked to see the best in people, even though she knew they could be the worst.   
  
_**Kara  
  
  
  
**_ Rose Luther:  
Now at 25, with a very nice law degree, Rose expected to be looked up to. Respected. Boy was she wrong. Born to be respectful and great, Rose had been just that. But along with the high standards of greatness that was put on her, came a shell of hardness she couldn't take down. This came out of her especially when she was just 11 years old, when her parents bought one of the very first androids. A maid type android that was to take care of the house and watch Rose during the day when her parents were at work. This resulted in her parents taking more affection to the android than their own daughter. After all the years of torment this gave her, Rose learned to hate androids. How they stole important jobs from real people who needed it most, how they could easily ruin the environment, and most of all the children androids. How if a set of already parents got their hands on one could ruin their real child's future. Although Rose never expressed it on the streets, in fear of loosing her position at a law firm, she did refuse to work with any android. And was maybe the only person on her street who didn't have one. Besides hatred for androids, Rose was quite a strong and present woman. Who worked hard and actually liked the idea of having a small family. Yet the hidden presence of her sexuality was always in the back of her mind, she believed there were more things to think about.   
  
_**North  
  
  
  
**_ 1G-500/Catherine:  
An android who worked at the Eden Club, both North and Catherine had never been exactly normal androids. Catherine always thought of the men as vile, while North openly complained about it in the storage room during what they considered a break. Which was just when their bodies had been roughed around too much, which happened more than not. During the closing periods of the "shop", which almost never happened, North planned an escape for the two of them. And while North did escape to Jericho, Catherine was found quickly after the run away. Soon after she was rebooted, with no memories of North or the Eden Club, she was bought from a rich man in northern Michigan. She was made to be almost the same. A brainless blonde with a distinctive New Jersey accent. Seeming as though that's what men in Detroit liked in these past few years. After spending a couple months pretending to be a cutesy blonde trophy android for the now considered "married bachelor" man she'd been bought from. Catherine planned her own escape back down to Detroit. Even though she didn't remember everything, having deviated gave her past memories from there. Especially North. After deviation, Catherine was very much a bubbly person. Although not the smartest android around town, she was able to be quite proactive when it came to things she wanted.  
  
 _ **Simon  
  
**_   
  
5K-300/Talia  
  
Under the guidance of Lucy herself, Talia always tried to do what's right for Jericho. Whether that meant having to deactivate androids, give wandering Androids out there refuge, or even decline the one's coming in, Talia didn't have much feeling of it at first. Which made her wonder if she was even deviant at all, or just playing the part so she could have a home. Talia had once been a maid for a quite nice family, one that never gave her harm or reason to leave. Yet when Lucy finally had to be shut down, Talia couldn't bare to see her mother figure be given back to cyber-life. Only to never be seen again. So she pleaded and begged with her owners, until they realized that the both of them were really feeling. And that this wasn't some malfunction. So giving them new clothes and removing their LED's, the two were on their way somewhere else. Where they could both be safe. Talia went to a small refuge of people close to the border at first, while still keeping tabs on her mom Lucy. Who was given to a psychiatric ward, so her job would be a little more slow pace. This turned out to backfire when one of the patients assaulted Lucy, who then was disposed of in an "Android Graveyard". Running back down to Detroit to save her, they finally founded Jericho together in a shipyard. A place where no Android, and possibly human if ever came down to it, could find safety and peace in the hard world. Talia was a good leader, but sometimes with very little true emotion. It takes a lot to make her feel something strongly.   
  
**_Gavin  
  
_**  
  
7A-800/Dahlia  
  
Being a young android was hard. Especially when you worked with only old androids, who believed you were "not screwed together right in manufacturing". That was what Dahlia's case was. Being made only a couple weeks before the android revolution, the only thoughts that ran through her mechanical mind were how much she felt. And how no other android she knew felt such a way. Always the black sheep. So, having been made in Detroit, shipped of to Texas, and having to work 20 hours a day 7 days a week. Dahlia knew her life was not made for any of this. She wanted more. To be human. The best thing about being a new model was that most people thought she was completely human. Well, until they saw the LED and clothing. So that's when she changed all that. Dahlia made her synthetic hair longer, which she didn't know she could do until she read the manual, removed the LED, and got rid of the stupid outfit. Stealing all the tips and regular money from the cash register, off she went back to Detroit. Where only more troubled ensued. Between having to run from couch to couch at people's houses, who still believed she was a human themselves, faking being a human to get a job, and realizing how corrupt Detroit could be. This is especially when Dahlia realized something. Corrupt people and the name Dahlia never fit together quite right. And she made sure it stayed that way. Dahlia was a determined young soul, who would do anything to get to the top of the hill. Sadly, sometimes it meant pushing people down, which she did feel bad about.   
  
_**Chloe  
  
**_  
  
Opal White:  
  
When you thought of Opal, several things came to mind. 30 years old? Sure. Brunette with a heart of gold? Right on target. Came from a poor family in Northern California? If you'd ask she'd answer. But when most people thought of Opal, not many guessed that she was a receptionist for the worlds largest tech company. Now she knew receptionist wasn't a great job. She answered calls and questions, put in inputs to the big leagues upstairs to make another android because "Mr. Smith's android somehow broke again". And that was it. Around the time she was a teenager was when these androids came out, and although her grandparents thought they were bad, she somehow saw the good in the idea. Not god's creation her ass, if it got her out of doing her own science homework she was in. Mostly everything in her life was normal till the revolution started to come about. Now she knew how important the uprising was, in fact she felt proud that the Androids were doing it. But what would it cost her? Opal had to take care of her grandparents, and if Cyber Life had to shut down because of all this, she didn't know what she'd do. Opal is a very outgoing person, and quite the talker, but fortunately, all the people that she knew in life weren't big on talking.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. How They Met pt-1

_**  
**__**Connor and Lila  
  
**_  
  
It had been about a month after the revolution. Which for Lila meant a whole shift in the Christmas break that was about to be ruined. But for Connor it meant something else entirely. It meant a real freedom. He didn't have to listen to Hank anymore or wait for Amanda to give him orders. Connor could stay at the park at watch the lake freeze over while the snow got caught in his hair. He could take Sumo on a walk without getting as many weird stares. And especially, he could go to work everyday and feel like he belonged. But tonight he wanted something else. Neither Connor nor Hank had been called in to work. And ever since everything happened, Connor had been staying at Hanks place. Which was great...sometimes. Sometimes was especially used when it came to Hank's already given freedoms. Meaning although he "enjoyed" the company of his best pal and "second hand son", as Hank liked to call him, sometimes the feeling of Connor watching over his back wasn't exactly something he looked forward to. So, as one does, Hank kicked him out for the night. Not caring when or how he came back to the house. So now here Connor was, sitting in a museum alone. Looking at a photography gallery that was put in from college students at the local creatives study university. Some he didn't quite understand, some he did. Yet there was one he couldn't stop looking at. It was self portrait type photograph, at least that's what it said on the explanation on the hologram slides, and was by a woman named Lila Copperfield. It was only a black and white photo, and not much was happening, yet Connor couldn't help but feel something when he looked at it. Ms. Copperfield was facing the left, as he saw her bare shoulder and up from that angle. Her right hand was holding a piece of glass, and in the reflection were her eyes. Staring right at him. Looking sad and frustrated with a single tear falling out of the left eye. Somehow, he understood it more than the rest. The pain in her eyes. The straining of the overworked hands. Yet how the rest of her body seemed at ease. Something so plain yet full of burning hot expression. At least, in his plastic eyes they did.   
  
"Do you like it?" A woman's voice called out from behind him.   
  
Turning around, Connor saw distinctly who it was. Lila herself. Everything about her seemed...so graceful. Plain, yet with expression. Something he'd never seen in a person before. Not like he knew many people, but, this was different. She was different.   
  
"The photograph?" he asked. She nodded back at him, signaling her own response.   
  
"Yes...it's quite something."  
  
Lila gave a laugh, which made Connors therium pump race faster than usual. He didn't like his feeling. In fact it pained him to do all this. Yet at the same time he loved it. The burn, the hurt, the displeasure. He wanted more of it. Like a drug he couldn't get off of. But why? Why would he like pain? Did humans ever feel like this to? Love to hurt?  
  
Giving a laugh, she took a seat next to him. Connor liked her voice too for some reason. How it was smooth like honey. Warm like the fall. Reminded him of looking up at the orange and yellow flowers in the park when he wasn't deviant yet. Somehow, even before then, he'd like the idea.   
  
Soon enough Connor realized he'd been starring, but it seemed she'd already noticed that. Lila just faced the photograph though, keeping silent as they both looked on. They stayed like that for several hours before a security guard came up to them, telling them they were about to close. So they left into the night. Going two different directions. Connor still thought about it though. Not just the picture but Lila herself. And it would then overtake his mind for the next three weeks.   
  
_**Markus and Ashley**_  
  


  
  
He had been walking for too long. He knew that. Markus couldn't risk it being dark out and then having to survive. That would be a death wish. But it was almost evening and Markus was half way there. Almost to Jericho. At least, that's what he told himself. He wasn't tired or strained, but his mind was racing. He wanted to see Carl. Be in the niceness of the house without Leo or the deadliness of the society he was forced to be apart of. But that was a long gone thought by now. He would never see Carl again. That was fact. Markus soon shook himself, getting lost in his own terrible thoughts. He just needed to get to Jericho. In his pre-construction feature he could see how close he was. 'C'mon...' he mumbled, 'Just a little while longer...". In the far distance, above the cars and wind blowing, Markus heard something. A voice. Calling out his name. Turning around to see who or what it was, he kept hearing it. Until he didn't. Yet is silently repeated in his own thoughts. He liked how it sounded from that person, oddly enough. Markus turned back one last time before crossing the street to continue on. He had no time for waiting around for mysterious voices. Only for freedom. Right? Yet still he kept on thinking about it. His own name replaying. So distinct. He almost recognized it. Still, with a hood over his head, and no people to recognize him, he felt safe. Markus didn't have to hide or play cat and mouse with protesters. For everyone thought the same thing. 'He's just human.' Markus hated that thought. That when people saw humans they thought of normalities. And when Androids came about they were recycled metal and plastic. Something you got a three year warranty on, then once it broke you just replaced it. He wasn't a water bottle you could toss in the trash. Or a rock you could kick off the cliff's edge. He was a man. Really and truly. With thoughts in his head and fake "blood" running through his veins. Markus understood the differences, he wasn't stupid, but couldn't real people see past that. The evilness of it. And just see the ever longing hope that Androids wanted. That Androids crave?  
  
"Markus!" the voice called out again. This time more distinct than ever.   
  
He turned around, now seeing a face to attach the voice to. Oh...it was Ashley.   
  
Oh no...it was Ashley.   
  
Now he was pretty certain no one could recognize him? Right. But somehow she did. How? Yes he's seen and met her thousands of times before. Served her food and drink. Always with the reply of 'Thank you Markus, do you want some too?' or 'Wanna sit down with us? I think you'd like the topic.'  
  
Ashley always made it about him somehow. She was a smart woman, and knew that Androids could in fact not enjoy food like that. Yet still offered. Because it was courtesy. Because it was the right thing to do.   
  
Catching up his body with his thoughts suddenly, it seemed to be too late. Ashley already stood in front of him. Giving a beaming smile. Markus couldn't help but smile back. Obviously this wasn't the first time they've cross paths but this was the first time he felt so happy to see her too. Came with the deviancy.   
  
"Where's Carl at? You picking up paint for him again? I keep telling him he's putting too much work on you but no...stubborn old man isn't he?"   
  
Markus laughed, "Yeah...I suppose he is...but I won't be seeing much of him anymore sadly."   
  
That was supposed to be a secret. Markus couldn't go out there getting recognized, telling people he's sob story. Could he? No, he couldn't. But maybe he could tell her.   
  
"Really? Why? I thought you two were-" Ashley stopped mid sentence. She noticed something. His LED wasn't in.   
  
"oh..." she commented.   
  
Ashley knew now. Why he had the hood and was walking so fast away from her. He didn't want to be- no. He **couldn't** be seen.   
  
"I'll um...well. I'm proud of you Markus." she said.   
  
Markus raised an eyebrow, "Really? But aren't you afra-"  
  
"No. I'm not. You're human. What's there to be afraid of?" she asked jokingly, giving a physical "wink wink, nudge nudge".   
  
If anyone else had done that Markus wouldn't of laughed. But he did. Because he liked seeing Ashley this way. In a whole new light.   
  
_**Kara**_  
  


  
  
"C'mon Alice. We gotta find somewhere to rest okay?"   
  
God Kara felt awful. It was past midnight already and Alice was still awake, feet being dragged on the concrete. Cold as ice outside. And yet here they were. Two misfit toys walking about the streets of Detroit. Never good. Kara couldn't make up her mind as to what to do. There was no way Kara could possibly let Alice sleep somewhere abandoned. Neither a car or house. But then was the issue of the hotel. No androids. And Kara doubted they'd let Alice sleep in there alone. There had to be a way. It just wasn't coming to her. As they walked the long roads they came back into a more residential area. Similar to the once Alice lived in, but cleaner. With mowed lawns and street lights that worked. No abuse or yelling. Just simplistic life. One that Kara strived to give Alice someday...if only someday would come sooner. As they walked down the street all the house lights were off, well, except for one. About mid street down was a white house. With freshly cut grass and not a fresh red rose out of place underneath the window sill. Kara saw a woman on the inside, with nicely curled red hair, pouring herself a glass of wine. Kara didn't judge though, seeing that it was only a little and the bottle was completely full. Kara contemplated whether it was a good idea. Live in someones home without asking. What if they hated Androids and called the police. Or had seen the news a little too recently. But did they have a choice? Kara didn't think so, especially after looking down at Alice's soaking wet body. She was shivering forcefully yet kept saying she was fine. Kara knew she wasn't fine, anyone with half a brain cell could tell that. So slowly but surely they made their way up the long street, striding past even nicer houses just to get to the small little white one. It would be enough. At least, Kara hoped it would be. Still holding hands with Alice, the two walked up to the door. Reluctantly, Kara dropped Alice's hand so she could knock on the red painted door. Which somehow already smelt of rosewater and poppy seed. Kara liked the smell a lot. But didn't let it show.   
  
Soon enough a face came out from behind the door. Seemingly friendly but tired. Very tired.   
  
"Hi! My name is Kara and this is my daughter Alice..." Kara spoke up, trying to gain what little attention she had on the lady.   
  
Rising her head up, the woman saw Kara and immediately jumped back. A damn android. Kara knew this was going to happen, yet still tried to plea.   
  
"Please, I just- We won't do any harm, Alice just needs to sleep. We've been walking all day and-"  
  
"Sorry." the woman interrupted, "I'm not really one for androids in my house." she said, looking at only Kara. Not daring to look at the little girl to her left. Who's brown eyes would probably make her explode.   
  
As she closed the door Alice held it from going all the way shut, "Please...we have nowhere else to go...I've tried everything but no one will let us in."   
  
Kara felt like crying, although it wasn't really possible for her to do that. Then the woman looked down into those brown eyes she forced herself not to see just a moment ago, then into Kara's. God was she really going to do this? Let androids in her home? Where they had been forbidden since forever.   
  
Giving a sigh, she gave in, "Inside. Just don't touch anything."   
  
Kara walked inside before Alice, letting the warm air touch her body. Kara was also glad to feel the heating inside the house, which was also nicely decorated and very clean compared to herself and Alice.   
  
"Thank you so much-" Kara trailed off.   
  
"Rose. It's Rose. And it's uh...no problem I guess."  
  
Kara pulled on Alice's arm a little, not wanting her to wonder off. Kara saw the living room was right next to the entrance. There was a fire burning on the inside, crackling with flames. She supposed they could sleep there, not wanting to intrude into even more space.   
  
"Do you think the couch would be fine to sleep on? Maybe the floor in there at least?"  
  
Rose raised an eyebrow. Did this Android really care? Or were they just testing her?   
  
"No, no..." Rose trailed off, looking at Alice, "No kid should sleep on the floor. I have a guess room upstairs. Some extra pajamas are in there too. Just uh...get some rest, I guess. We'll talk small talk in the morning." 

  
Rose was quite matter of fact, but Kara didn't mind the structure. In fact, she needed it. Right now especially. 


	3. How They Met pt-2

_**North  
  
  
  
  
**_ It was several months before the revolution was even thought of. North sat in the back storage room, awaiting a check up from the Android scientist that came in every month. Fix up repairs, change looks and style for what people wanted, and to see if everything worked "properly". But that was coming tomorrow. She didn't have to worry. For now she could rest. Digest what had happened today more clearly than need be. For everyone around her was powered down for the night, so it wasn't like they'd be wondering what she was doing. Standing there, fully intent with her own conscious mind. Unlike there's. Her LED was flashing from yellow to red as she reminded herself of today's work. It wasn't until recently she'd been feeling like this. Like the men she had been destined to please were just worthless pets that deserved nothing. Especially not her time nor effort. Nor her fake pleasure, which actually was supposed to be real. Well, as real as you could get from an android. Slimy and disgusting humans touching her breast and trying to bite her skin. Giving unimaginable groans that sounded as if they came from the pits of hell. Nothing to look forward to. Ever. From the edge of the room though she heard a cough. Who in the world would be coughing? No humans came in here until late at night, and it was currently early morning. As the Eden Club opened at 11 pm and stayed open till about 5 am. No one should've been here. Turning her head in the direction she saw someone new. A girl she hadn't recognized from anywhere before. She must've been new. North wanted to say scared but she doubted that was true. Everyone liked there job, except her. Then another cough came out. Like it was meant to be heard, to grab attention. And so it did. North looked over at the girl, who looked around the "age" of 18. God damn men. Every year they wanted younger and younger. North wouldn't be surprised if someday a child android walked in here, waiting for another ape's arrival. The female android gave a small wave toward North, which seemed weirdly human like. 'Is she like me?' North thought. No. Couldn't be. Right?

Sneaking out of the way from all the other sex bots, the young android grabbed a small jacket from the side. Beckoning North over to the exist bay, that was locked so if whatever was happening right now happened, they couldn't leave. North then slid out between the other androids, finding another jacket nearest her to follow. She didn't know why she was doing this. But it felt fun. Daring.   
  
As they both made their way to the exist bay, the younger one sat down. Blonde hair flowing in the very late winter winds.   
  
"Hi...I'm Catherine." the girl said, a fake, more bubbly accent was plastered onto her. Yet North didn't hate it. It matched her perfect looks. The blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes. Everything perfect.   
  
"I'm North. Are you new? Never seen ya before."   
  
Catherine nodded, "Yeah but...I can't stand this place. No offense."   
  
North laughed it off, "None taken. I hate it too."   
  
Weird. They both felt. But they weren't supposed to. Neither Catherine nor North were supposed to hate or love their jobs. Just do it because they were designed to. Yet both of them questioned it. Questioned the ethical-ness of having two woman work jobs they never said yes to doing. Just because gross men who were tired of family life came in here to take their urges out on the androids. Cause they weren't real. Weren't alive.   
  
But that was about to change.   
  
**_Simon  
  
_**  
  
It had been about a year since Jericho officially started. These past few months had been slow, which was good since they didn't have to use as much thirium as usual. But that came with issue too. Talia knew after slow came fast, and quick. So when new androids came in what would she do? They needed lots of thirium, and even with the slow load they had these following months, Jericho was almost out of gas. So as she sat, wishing she could do something more, Talia waited for something. A sign. Talia knew Lucy wouldn't be around much longer, since slowly her plastic skin had been wearing off. Sometimes things seemed normal, then other days things would drop. Talia wondered if actual humans had to experience these things with their parents. The hope that yeah, maybe they'd go on forever. Then the realization that no. Lucy wouldn't last forever. No one did. Human, Android, dog, cat. Didn't matter. You lost everything one day. But Talia couldn't loose Lucy. Especially if there was nothing that she'd gain. Just lose. How crap was that? Talia herself wasn't feeling too well in general. Which was where she found herself now. Drinking thirium in the back storage closet where no one could find her. Well, unless they were really looking that is. Not only did she think about the future of Jericho now, but the past. How Mr. and Mrs. Golding had probably forgotten about her by now. Moved on to another android that didn't feel or lurch for something other than making humans happy. But what about their daughter. Ugh, that sweet girl, a real angel. How she cried and cried when Lucy and Talia left. What would happen if she forgot? Would that mean Talia would have no connection. No reach outside this ship? She didn't want that either. If she'd known things would only get worse. That Lucy would've had to go through so much ache, maybe she wouldn't have done it. Maybe it would've been easier if Lucy got shut down easily and kindly. Rather than endangering herself to the max every day she was around. But it was too late now for that. Now was no time to play games of past and future. But the present. If she kept focus on that, maybe things wouldn't be too bad.   
  
Above her, something knocked. Hard. Not like a rock, or the ships movement, which was usually heard often. But something big. Almost human sized. Another android. No human could possibly ever find this place. Unless an android told you about it, it was hush hush. Talia got herself up, and walked over to the opening above her, where she saw obviously what was a hidden android. Scared and fragile, as all were when they first walked in.   
  
"It's alright. No one can hurt you down here." Talia said to him, waving him down from the duct.   
  
The blonde android dropped down from above, standing on his feet perfectly. Never wavering from a perfect position.  
  
"My-My name is Simon. Are you Jericho?"  
  
Talia laughed, "No. We are Jericho. It seems you're apart of it to now."   
  
Talia wouldn't lie, this Simon was adorable. Shaky and scared. Nervous for what was to come. Talia knew the feeling all too well, yet she kept it hidden inside herself. Deep and repressed inside a leaders true emotions. But she was no reader, not really anyway. Lucy had said a true and real leader would come one day. Just because you start it doesn't mean you finish it.   
  
Simon raised an eyebrow at her comment, but as she opened the storage closet door, he saw what she meant. About a 100 of them in total, all spread out through out the ship or on the main court. Fire lighting up the place for than warming. Androids stood around, looking fearful, but also hopeful. That one day the fire that lit up the ship would be replaced by fireplaces in their real homes. With real families. Because that's what they all wanted. That freedom and luxury of being real.   
  
"I'm Talia by the way." she said, nudging his shoulder to grab attention, "I hope you find what you're looking for here."   
  
Simon gave a blue tinted blush as he looked at her, than out toward the crowd.   
  
"I already have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these two were so short, I'm don't know much about Simon at all. So I took my knowledge of who he was from my friends perspectives. I hope you enjoy, and the next part of this will be (hopefully) much longer!
> 
> Bye!


	4. How They Met pt-3

**_Gavin and Dahlia_  
  
  
  
**Surprisingly enough, Gavin and Dahlia didn't meet at a bar. Said no one ever. But the circumstances were much different than what you'd think it to be. You see both Dahlia and Gavin knew sketchy people, to say the least, and with that came expenses. For Gavin, it meant helping his friend Anthony put some people in jail. Since Gavin could no longer do anything too illegal since he was a detective. Yet still he did it. He didn't like it. But it was too late in the game to care. Dahlia also knew this Anthony, who was maybe the only person to know she was a deviated android, and who gave her a job singing at his bar. Tips were good, life was somewhat normal. Yet she was still fearful that one day she'd slip up. Say or know something she wasn't supposed to. And then what would happen? What if it was to someone important? Yet in the moment she couldn't think about these things. She had to sing for the crowd of crooks and bastards. Never something she'd planned to do but hey, money was money to an android. So walking out into the bar stage, that's exactly what she did. Dahlia made her money. No synthesizers or voice modifications, just raw pure talent. Anthony had been shocked when he heard it the first time. Considering she was an android and wasn't faking it was pretty impressive. Around the time she started to sing is when Gavin walked in. Somehow, even dressed up, he looked like pure scum. Grimy and dirty as a sewer rat. Yet he still caught Dahlia's plastic eyes. And not in a good way. Gavin, being the man he is, obviously noticed her the second he walked in. His knee's went weak. Gavin never believed in love at first sight but damn was she gorgeous! Breathtaking golden brown skin and long flowing brown hair. 'Exotic', he thought. Although her looks only captivated him for a second after he truly heard her singing voice. It was even better than her looks because no makeup or special effects or lighting could change how different it was. It reminded him of his moms before she became well, what she was now. So instead of going where he was supposed to, Gavin sat down. Sipping on some sort of bitter alcohol the entire time she sang. Waiting for it to end so he could know her. Scum didn't mean he was bad with ladies.   
  
After it was finally over, Gavin followed her to the back rooms. Where'd she probably be taking off makeup and drinking water. But as he entered he just saw her doing...nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just starring at the wall dangerously. Like it was about to jump out at her.   
  
"Hey hot stuff..." Gavin leaned up against the door arms crossed, "Nice singin out there. Pretty amazing if you ask me."   
  
Dahlia then looked toward him, rolling her eyes, "Thanks, but I'm not hot stuff."  
  
"You are if you ask me. And I know you saw all those slimy guys starin atcha out there."  
  
Dahlia laughed, "By slimy guys you mean yourself? Nice to know you're self aware." 

Now if anyone else had said this, Gavin would've been throwin punches. Considering no other woman in the world had ever come back at him with as much slander as he pushed out. He loved it actually. Made him feel like someone noticed that what he said wasn't him. But who he wanted to be. Who he could never be.   
  
"What's the name, y'know. Other than 'hot stuff'."   
  
Dahlia laughed, "Dahlia. Dahlia..." she muttered, realizing she didn't have a last name.   
  
Gavin didn't seem to realize she hadn't given a last name, quickly sitting down in a chair in front of her, putting out a hand.   
  
"I'm Gavin Reed. And might I say Dahlia is an amazing name."   
  
Dahlia surprisingly blushed. Maybe she didn't hate this guy after all.   
  
_**Chloe and Opal**_

 _ **  
  
  
**_It was a week before the revolution. Everything seemed at peace. Other than the rise in android malfunctions, nothing seemed too out of place. Opal could tell though people around her were getting antsy. Walking faster and with more determination than usual. Also, Opal was told to stay after hours a little bit more. Which was okay, but it was odd to come out of the blue. Usually there was reason behind schedule shifts, and even where there wasn't everyone got one. But it seemed it was only her who had to stay. Maybe she was to get promoted soon, which would be nice considering pay had gone down for everyone in the past few months. As if Cyber-Life were waiting for something happen. As Opal was shutting everything out for the night in the left entrance lobby, someone walked in. Opal saw that whoever it was had a secure pass to what looked like the 5th floor, which meant they were documented associates to the scientist on the 7-9 levels. That also meant they had access whenever they needed, so Opal let what looked like a young woman pass right by. Not minding that the woman had completely stopped in her tracks and watched Opals every movement from afar. Opal was completely beat. She'd worked hard today, having to go up 30 flights of stairs because miraculously the elevator to the 13th floor had completely stopped for the day. Even the most advanced places had the most basic problems sometimes. So, desperately wanting to get some rest in her now not so dingy apartment, Opal just called a taxi to pick her up from right outside the doors of the entrance. Thank god Opal didn't have pets or a boyfriend of some sort. Or they'd stuck home alone 24/7. Grabbing her purse from behind the desk, Opal made her way through the silent entry room of Cyber Life, still not realizing the young woman had yet to go upstairs. But was now walking toward Opal herself. It wasn't until, by the stroke of luck, that Opal dropped her phone on the floor, then having it slide on the hard almost glass floors. Praying that it wasn't cracked or broken.   
  
From in front of her, Opal heard a pair of fast heels run toward her. Grabbing the phone which had slid about 6 feet closer to the woman than Opal.  
  
"Here's your phone, sorry to disturb you."   
  
Opal only smiled, "No, no! You didn't do anything like that at all. I swear I'm the clumsiest person in the world sometimes, dropping stuff, falling over everything. Y'know what I mean?"   
  
The woman only nodded, handing back the phone. Opal gladly took it.   
  
"I'm Opal! Like the gem, y'know! Anyway, what's your name?"  
  
"Chloe...it's very nice to meet you Opal."   
  
The two talked for a little while longer. Well, Opal talked. Chloe listened very patiently. Soon enough they were both walking out of the building. Chloe didn't forget what she came here to do, obviously, but Kamski would know it took her a little more time than usual. But it was fine. She was maybe the only Chloe he liked. Which was nice to know, sometimes.   
  
Once they were outside it was pouring rain, in which Chloe got soaking wet, while Opal was covered by an umbrella. Yet Opal was talking so fast, Chloe doubted she knew it was actually raining.   
  
"So do you work here, or are you an associate. Y'know a lot of those people kept on showing up recently but none of my business. Not my company, don't have to care."  
  
"I used to work here. I was an assistant of Elijah Kamski."   
  
Opal raised an eyebrow. Elijah Kamski, eh? Interesting. Though she wanted to ask more questions, Opals cab was already there. 

"Okay well I really gotta go but, it was amazing meeting you Clo!" Opal said, giving her a shortened nickname, "We'll have to talk again soon alright."  
  
Chloe, opposing her own feelings about it, said yes. Giving another long goodbye, Opal finally left. Although it was very awkward and quick, Chloe didn't seem to mind. In fact she liked the speed and no empty silent spaces. Which there was a lot of in Kamski's place.   
  
Maybe this would finally give her the last push she needed to be Kamski's favorite. 


	5. First Date!

**_Connor and Lila  
  
  
  
_** Museum, Restaurant, and Photographs   
  
Connor had been a nervous wreak when it came to asking Lila on a date. After three weeks of silence and forcing Hank to look through any file he could to find her again, they both did. Once he did, he called her number. The call lasted several hours. Causing noise complaints in Lila's apartment, to Hank yelling at Connor to get off the phone at 5 in the morning. Several of these calls happened, never seeing each other face to face, until Hank finally had enough of the midnight to 7 am calls. When Hank told Connor to ask Lila on a date, he was confused. Connor read about 10 different articles on how to ask someone on a date. Which included being kind to them, giving them some sort of gift, and presenting them with the question. Now Connor had tried all this, he really did. But when the moment came he froze. Not like he'd been exactly normal. Connor soon realized after meeting Lila his personality wasn't like any other deviant. Still like a robot with quick responses and not getting basic jokes. After a good five minutes of mumbling what he wanted to say, he finally said it. And by said it, I mean yelled it out into the phone and then hung up without letting her get in an answer. Not soon after Lila called him back, saying he better pick her up at 8 or she's eating dinner by herself. Lila had a strange personality. But Connor liked it. On that Friday after work, with Hanks help of course, Connor picked up Lila at her apartment. He was wearing a floral Hawaiian shirt, which belonged to Hank, jeans, and nice dress shoes with an overcoat. Being a gentleman, which he had to read about as well, he brought her blue thirium flowers. Lila gladly accepted the flowers, not daring to say she was actually allergic to them. Lila looked stunning, even more beautiful than on the night they met. She wore a spaghetti strap dress that was all black, with slight ruffles at the bottom. This was also worn with a yellow wool jacket and combat boots. No one else in Detroit dressed like that, and Connor enjoyed that about her. Although he couldn't really "eat", restaurants had been designing thirium powered food. Which looked and acted like real food, but actually just powered them up with more thirium. Connor got some sort of "chicken and salad" type meal, that was quite garlic and onion flavored, but it was something new. So he didn't mind it too much. Connor didn't much bother or care to wonder what Lila ate, but more cared about their interesting conversations. How he learned she could name all the constellations in the sky. Or how her inspiration in life was to be like Wionna Ryder in Beetlejuice, which he didn't quite understand, but liked the prospect of it. After their dinner, which didn't last long considering Lila was a super fast eater, they left off for a small museum out of town. One that was supposed to have eye catching work, at least that's what the review said. Once inside, Lila saw that they were giving out free disposable camera's, which then led to a tangent about why they were so useless and unneeded. She still took one anyway. So around the museum they walked, taking picture after picture until they were filled up. To this day, Connor still remembers the very last picture she took, with the two of them at her doorstep after the date, right after she kissed his cheek and quickly going inside.  
  
 ** _Markus and Ashley  
  
  
  
  
_** From Dawn till Dusk  
  
Ashley was very quick to get back on Markus's radar after the revolution ended. Every single protest, march, speech, and sign of declaration, there she was. Ashley in the crowd, her voice above all the rest. Markus realized soon that he couldn't just let this go. Both of them were quite similar. Had common interest and a common old man, who very much enjoyed the idea of them dating. So they did. Although there seemed to be a slight miscommunication. You see, when Markus had asked her on a date, Ashley had gotten excited. So excited, in fact, she couldn't register the fact that Markus had said 8 in the morning. Not 8 at night. So she booked tickets for them to see a drive in movie. And on that Sunday morning, Markus showed up in a more casual and neutral outfit than expected, awaiting his lovely date. Who had complete bed head and was wearing pajama's from her first year of highschool. Markus couldn't help loving the look of confusion, then realization on her face. After about a 30 minute waiting period, she finally opened the door back up again after slamming it in his face. Looking even more lovely with a light coat of makeup on and a nice spring outfit on. Instead of the Mickey Mouse pajama's. Markus ended up taking her to a picnic in the park, where the fresh grass tingled against their skin when they happened to rub against it. Drinking sparkling orange juice and jam with bread and cheese. Afterward, after Ashley had told him the plan of seeing the movie, he agreed to sticking together for the rest of the day. Doing light shopping around the entirety of Detroit, which was quite fun considering she wasn't going to be stuck with someone who could get tired or bored easily. So after hours of talking and laughing loudly, night finally came. And with it, a drive in movie. Markus had never actually seen a movie before, so getting to be a first for that experience was exciting for her. They watched an old 2000's disney movie, which Ashley had seen a million times before. Yet could never get enough of. Markus liked getting to see who he considered "his girl" be so happy. Also, Markus couldn't say he didn't enjoy the movie as well. It was uplifting and light, and considering what he'd been doing in the past few months, he needed it. After the movie ended a lot of people hung out in that parking lot for a while, including the couple, who talked even more about their past, and what they wanted to do in the future. Markus said once this all ended he wanted to live his life with Carl. Which he knew sounded redundant, considering he'd just gotten away from that place. Yet he missed the old guy, and would like to take care of him, and have freedom. Ashley liked that idea, considering she no longer talked with the majority of her family. Now she had Markus and Carl. Well, hopefully. She knew Carl was old and Markus was ever lasting. Someday Carl would be gone, then herself, then eventually Markus when he ran out of battery power. Yet the idea of living that nice and simple life with the three of them sounded good. It sounded really good.   
  
  
_**Kara and Rose  
**_  
  
  
Beach Day **_  
  
_**Kara and Rose's first date wasn't actually much of a date till the end. You see, after the revolution, Kara came back to see Rose. Although, she couldn't just leave Alice and Luther alone in Canada, so they all came with her. After months of back and forth, with the addition of Kara and Rose getting closer, it seemed things were becoming perfect. How they were supposed to be. Rose, oblivious to her attraction to Kara, ended up asking Luther and Alice slow advice on what Kara liked. They both knew exactly what the two of them needed. So at the grocery store, Alice and Luther bought everything they knew the two of them liked, hid it in the car, and told the two Alice wanted to see the California beaches. And although it was late fall, Kara and Rose agreed to the strange idea. Saying it was about time to the family vacation. So when they finally got there, Luther and Alice disappeared for the day. Luther carrying her on his 8 ft shoulders, while Kara and Rose almost forgot about them. Eventually, once they did, they went on a long bike ride around town before evening struck. Getting a call from Luther about how Alice wanted to see them before "she went to sleep". So as they arrived at the beach's edge, Kara and Rose were shocked to find no Luther nor Alice, but a blanket with the weirdest combination of food on top of it. Red and white wine, crackers, doritos, lollipops, bread, fresh fruit, and a bunch of other weird and unhealthy foods. At first the two were confused, until Rose saw a picture that Alice must've drawn. It was the two of them, Alice and Kara, sitting on what looked like a beach with a heart in between them. Rose was quite struck at first, not wanting to admit her true feelings. Thankfully Kara did first. Saying that she was more than fond of the time they spent together. How it made her happy and filled with a sense of purpose other than just being Alice's caretaker. But as if she'd been human. As if she'd truly known Rose for years. Rose felt the same way. And that out of the blue one day, the sky opened up and made her see the real sense of life. How Kara was human. How Alice, who she recently found out was also an android, was human. And how they were just the same. They both felt the hurt of their past. But it's what made them better, not worse. So, although none of the food went together, their mom's senses kicked in. Being able to mix and match things to the point where it didn't actually taste bad at all. The two watched the water rise and fall as the sunset started to become more blue than red. Yet it seemed like the sunset lasted hours instead of one, and by the next time they had looked out into the water instead of each other's eyes, it was close to 8pm. Quickly cleaning up their mess on the beach, they biked all the way to the hotel. Ending up sleeping in each others arms the whole night through.  
  
 _ **North and Catherine  
  
**_  
  
Fright and Attraction  
  
North had been the most bad ass, war driven, and homicidal android of them all. She worked hard and long hours each and everyday in a Washington DC military base to train new deviated androids how to work hard. She woke up each day, brushed her plastic teeth, and then immediately drank orange flavored thirium. She would and could do much harm, and North was proud of it. But something was missing. She'd tried to fall in love with Markus, yet both of them were waiting for other people. But Markus's person had come. Her's hadn't. Until one day she finally got the call. It was Catherine. The eden club android she'd secretly fallen in love with two long ago. Yet there love had been stolen yet again before they got the chance to live it out. But the day Catherine called her phone was the day North asked for the date. Not under the table or mumbled. But a direct, "What's your address? We're going on a date.". Thankfully, Catherine agreed quickly. So then North showed up. Wearing a leather jacket and combat boots, which weirdly enough suited her a little too perfectly. Catherine at first was shocked to see North. Of course she remembered her. Well, parts of her. But nothing was exactly here. Yet once she saw her, everything came back. The smiles, the escape plan, the winking and nodding between each shift. Catherine quickly jumped on top of North, giving her the largest hug she possibly could. Not letting go until they finally reached the taxi outside. Where Catherine finally asked North where in the hell they were going. North being North, said it was a complete surprise. Which Catherine didn't mind. Once they finally ended up at the destination, Catherine jumped in delight. A fair. The local fair, actually, which seemed much more fun than an actual theme park because the weird edge of nostalgia it gave almost everyone was great. Even if they hadn't been before. The two stayed a whole day there. From 7am to 1 am they went out and played fair games. North getting to throw or hit or shoot things were her great categories, while Catherine liked the more slow things. Both of them agreed to no roller coasters though, since combined their level of fear of heights and being upside down were at 400%. Once it was about 12:30 though, everything started to shut down. Which only left a few rides open. The one they decided to go on was the ski slope type ride, which rode them around the entire fair grounds. North was clinging for dear life on Catherine's shoulder, yet Catherine loved the touch. Even though it was more out of fright than affection.   
  
**_Simon and Talia  
  
_**  
  
Orange Grove  
  
The two of them had been best friends since the day Simon and Talia met. So it wasn't a surprise when finally Talia asked Simon on a date one day about two weeks before the revolution. Of course, once an android was inside of Jericho, they weren't meant to leave unless it was for medical purposes. Such as getting thirium or getting other androids to repair old ones. Yet the two were quite adventurous, although they'd never tell anyone. Sometimes during the nights the two would sneak off to the summer homes in the west of Detroit. And their was one in particular they loved to see. It was a wooden cabin type mansion, with lovely orange tree's that sat in the back of the house. Because it was early spring, no one was there. Which meant nothing was in the house either. Yet the one thing that was there, was a old radio from the 60's that sat in the office area of the house. So, because the couple had nothing else to do, they danced to the only tunes that played. Either swayed in each other's arms to slow music or laughing at their sloppy and quick moves. Sometimes when it got real silent, Simon would whisper words of affection into Talia's ear. Saying how beautiful she was, or how amazing their time together had been. Talia would lightly blush every time he did. Not many people could make her feel so much, but he was truly one of them. In her book, Simon was high and mighty. A person who could make her feel, want, and need all at the same time had to have been. Originally, Talia had been a house maid type android, which meant she could eat and drink when she wanted to. Which was made possible because if one was to make food, one also had to taste it. So leaving the office room with the radio, they went in the garden. Talia would run around, trying to make Simon chase after her, although he always found her. Simon saw her easily through the leaves or bushes, or could hear Talia's soft laughs coming from behind him when she tried to sneak up on him. Yet he let her have her fun. Picking oranges and eating not only the fruit, but the bitter rinds. Making a delicious snack to have once in a while. After a while they found a clearing in the backyard, where a bench was sat quietly and clearly. The sun shining right on top of it. Simon sat down on that spot, letting Talia lay down on top of it. She had been a hard worker since she could remember, which wasn't always a bad thing, but then tired her out. Now in this moment she didn't have to work. Talia could let the nice winds flow on her skin. Letting Simon rub her shoulders and breathe. Even though he didn't need to, Simon liked to do that. Feel real air enter his body. Because that's what the both of them needed. Something much more real.   
  
_**Gavin and Dahlia  
  
**_  
  
Evening Chocolate Kisses  
  
Gavin and Dahlia led wild lives. Gavin was a dirty cop, who loved his work, but hated how legal everything had to be. Dahlia was a singer in the underground of Detroit, who wished only her life to be real and true. So week after week, they'd have the same routine. Dahlia would sing every night from 11-3. And every night Gavin would show up. Never giving a request, cheering out in the crowd, or being his usual obnoxious self. Then afterward he'd find her dressing room, and they'd talk for a while. Night after night he'd ask questions about her childhood or where'd she sang before this. Each of which she'd push off, then ask him questions about himself. Which he'd always liked to answer. After a couple of months of this, Gavin asked her to come to his house. Instead of "hanging out in this dump" as he'd said. So when she showed up that Friday night after taking off work, she was shocked to see that Gavins place didn't suck as much as she'd thought. It was in a basic residential area. With an American flag hung up on the flag pole outside, and nicely cut grass. It was around evening, so inside of other houses families were having fun with each other, or couples were eating a sweet dinner together. When she walked up the porch stairs, Dahlia couldn't help but look through the window of his apartment type house. Inside he saw him wearing more simple clothes, jeans and a t-shirt that read something she couldn't quite make out. He was drinking beer, obviously, and watching the tv. The only light that seemed to be on was a small lamp in the corner. That barley lit up the room. Dahlia knocked on the door, then seeing Gavin completely panic in his spot, but faking it quickly to look like he was calm. Soon enough Dahlia was greeted by the man himself, his signature smirk being given almost immediately. Dahlia took it quickly, then stepping inside to see the rest of the place. Everything was clean, but not in a "I made the effort to clean right before you came". But like it had been clean for a while. It had always been this way. Quickly enough they went outside to the backyard, where a nice date setting had been set up. Blankets and chairs were pulled out, with large pillows and a small tv plugged into the side. A movie was set up. An action one of course, but a lot of other movies were there. Together they laid underneath together, and each few minutes they snuggled up against each other more. Neither of them minded it though, at least they said nothing about it. They concentrated more on each other than the movie. Once in a while the other would be caught starring, Gavin being caught by Dahlia more often than not. In which he'd actually blush! Then look back at the tv screen, making sure he didn't miss any of the movie. After they'd watched a few more movies, Gavin decided they should go inside. As they both sat inside the kitchen, Gavin was getting border by the minute. Not of Dahlia, but just in general. He had a tendency of that happening. So out of the fridge, Gavin took out some premade cookie dough, wondering if Dahlia would wanna help. Having worked in a kitchen in Texas as a worker android, which she'd still yet to tell Gavin, she was more than capable than doing this. So as they made cookies, Dahlia thought of something that might make Gavin a little less bored. Grabbing a piece of chocolate from the table, she tapped Gavin on the shoulder. He lifted up his eyes from the baking cookies, and gave his full attention to her. Dahlia then asked if he wanted to kiss, to which Gavin looked like he jumped out of his skin and fell back in it. Leaning in to kiss her, Gavin was then giving the piece of chocolate. As Dahlia had shoved it in his mouth, Gavin's cheeks got bright red. Turning back to the cookies, wishing, in fact, he had gotten that kiss.   
  
**_Chloe and Opal_**  
  
  
  
  
My sunshine, My sunflower  
  
As per usual, Opal initiated things. After Kamski became C.E.O of cyber life again, he had no need for the several Chloe's he had. But his original, this Chloe, was still there with him in the empty hillside. Now even more lonely than before. Yet on most days she did leave the house with Opal. Opal would talk, Chloe would listen, and then night would fall and Chloe would have to leave again. Yet the routine never became boring or unnecessary. It was fun, actually. And Chloe looked forward to listening to Opals stories from work or about her grandparents. One day, Opal was talking about her past dating. And how every date she'd ever had was from either high school or blind dates. eWhich then she had to explain what blind dates were, considering Chloe had never heard of one. Once she finished her long talk about that, Opal then said "Oh my gosh! We should go on a date!". Opal always knew she didn't exactly care for men. It wasn't that she'd never date one or anything, but woman had always seemed more realistic to what she needed. Chloe was especially what she needed. Once Chloe agreed, Opal went on and on about what they could do. Chloe was very advanced, getting updates to her every month or so. But she never really used them, seeing no real purpose until later in their relationship. So then Chloe actually came up with something. Sunflower picking. Weirdly enough, it was quite a popular thing to do in Detroit that time of year. So off they went that very moment, driving down all the way to southern Detroit to go to this date. This was actually the exact day of Chloe went deviant. You see Chloe had been researching it recently after she'd met Opal. And the signs had been collecting. She was talking more than usual, and when she was around Opal everything felt so much better. So real. Like things were meant to be this way. Yet one part of her was being held back. When they got to the park, they were given some clamps, gloves, a basket, and a list of things to look for while out there. Chloe found exactly every single thing that was on this list for each flower they picked. Yet while she was doing such things, Opal was looking for something else entirely. Once it got scarily quiet, Chloe noticed that Opal had to have been missing. And in fact, she was. Chloe, being taller than Opal, was able to spot her quite fast. She saw that Opal was holding a flower. It was so imperfect that somehow, it was beautiful. Chloe had heard that come from Opal once or twice. That the worst things could sometimes be the best. Opal got up from her spot picking flowers and ran over to Chloe full speed ahead. Jumping into a hug, Opal placed the flower in Chloe's synthetic hair. Which matched beautifully with everything else about Chloe. But it was exactly when Opal said "You're my sunflower, Chloe." that Chloe's mind shifted completely. She was deviant. Chloe was able to break down that wall, and hug Opal back the way she always wanted to do. Because it was right. Because they were right. 


	6. How They Sleep

  
_**Connor and Lila  
  
  
  
**_ The Cuddle Bugs  
  
Connor and Lila were very different but same people. Both of them could be so hard and shelled up, yet when they were finally and completely alone, they could be so soft and sweet together. When they first fell asleep, it was on her couch after Connor had gotten back from a really bad android involved case. He seemed so guilty, like he had done it himself. Yet Lila, after trying to lighten the mood with her weird and strange jokes, decided to just let him be next to her while she edited photos. Which she knew he liked to watch Lila do her college work. After she was done, Lila laid down on the couch, tapping her stomach to single him to lay down. At first he was hesitant, but once Lila finally got him there, he laid down inside of her chest. As she rubbed his head, Connor felt so much better. Letting himself slow down from today's work and letting himself feel the love Lila was trying to radiate. Lila also loved playing with his hair and rubbing his head. So she did just that, not only lulling him to a shut down mode. But getting herself to sleep as well. Later in the relationship though, Lila still took that role of being the main huger and relaxer, which Connor never tried to oppose.   
  
**_Markus and Ashley  
  
_**  
  
One and None Sleeper  
  
Markus didn't sleep. Now once in a good while he'd shut down for a couple of hours, but he never actually laid in their bed very much. Ashley on the other hand, slept 8 hours every single night. Didn't matter how late or early she'd end up waking up. But sleep was very important. Although he understood it was weird, he liked to check up on her from time to time. Making sure she wasn't gone or had left him. Markus knew she never would, but it was just nice to know that in fact she was asleep. Her hair crazily spread out across her pillows, with saliva spilling out of her mouth. Another time this happened was when Markus was working. Now Ashley tried her best to help out with as much as she could completely understand, but a lot of time it took a lot of quick thinking and forceful action. Now Ashley did these two things for a living. Had been doing it for a long time. But with all the arguing and yelling she did at government officials each day, it wore her out a lot of the time. So when Markus would call out for her to do one last thing before she went to bed, he'd turn around to see her already passed out in the chair. He'd always smile though and laugh it off. Finding some random blanket in his office to lay on top of Ashley, then finishing off the work for himself.   
  
**_Kara and Rose  
  
_**  
  
Playful Sleepers  
  
Neither Kara nor Rose liked sleep. They always knew there were so many things they could do if night never came. The only good things about it were when Alice was finally asleep, so the two could do whatever they wanted. So that's exactly what they did. Laying in bed together they'd joke around and complain and tell stories about their days. Once in a good while, when Kara was feeling dangerous, Rose would say something about how much she loved Kara. Trying to be a sweet and loving girlfriend. And of course, Kara would come back with, "Hm...well what happened to hating androids?". Rose would then jokingly pull away, till Kara pulled Rose's arm back around her. To which, like a mantra, Rose would come back with "Not the deviated ones. No...those one's are special.". Thankfully, Alice never had nightmares, so having these little moments were never interrupted. But just genuine moments. And they were thankful for that.  
  
 ** _North and Catherine  
  
  
_**  
  
Never and Forever   
  
North and Catherine were both Androids with lots of energy. So they never did actually sleep. During the nights they would try to calm themselves down though, doing things like read a book together or play darts. The issue with not sleeping though was the noise. They moved in together quite quickly after the first date, but with that came new neighbors. Human neighbors. Who actually did sleep. So every week the people underneath them would call, saying that they truly needed sleep, and that they'd be contacting their lawyers. Of course, they never did, but the calls always scared Catherine. Yet North would always calm her down, saying that nothing in the world could come between them ever again.   
  
**_Simon and Talia  
  
  
  
_** Violence In the Night  
 ** _  
_**Again, double androids, no sleeping. But they did something else with their time. Video games. Now yes, was it weird? Of course it was. Yet the couple loved it. All night long they'd play violent video games that gave them a huge adrenaline rush. They'd yell and jump around, comforting but gloating at the other when one lost the game. Sometimes they'd play in teams, though, which was even more dangerous. If they won, you could bet it's all they'd talk about for weeks. How they worked so hard together and defeated the villain of the game. Yet when they lost, oh...those were bad time. For hours they'd talk about strategies and practicing for the next time they'd play the game, which would usually just be the next night. Thankfully, they lived in the middle of absolute nowhere. So if they yelled, or sometimes screamed, at the screen or each other no one would be awoken.  
  
 _ **Gavin and Dahlia  
  
  
  
**_ Sexy Sleepers   
  
Gavin and Dahlia had their moments, of course, where one day they'd hate each other. And the other they'd be absolutely in love. It was just who they were. But at the end of the day they'd hop into bed, and whether they wanted to or not, would end up on top of each other. Not actually doing anything. But suggesting that if they wanted to they could. That in their little world they created together anything was possible. On the bad days, though Dahlia always tried to end something on a positive note. He'd hate how she was so secretive, and she'd hate how he wasn't being legit with the police force. So Dahlia would trace over his features, especially the scar than ran across his face. Every once in a while, when things got especially rotten for them, Dahlia would kiss that scar. Letting him know that he was still in her mind. Ready to love and be happy, even when things when to absolute shit. But when all you knew was exactly that it was hard to change. Yet they did it for each other. And most importantly, they did it for themselves.   
  
_**Chloe and Opal  
  
  
  
**_ Silence is Beauty   
  
By around 10 o'clock, Opal would get quiet. Almost too quiet. That's why Chloe always hated that time of day. Because it was so off and wrong. Chloe wished it was always morning so that possibly they'd be able to have more time together. So Chloe could hear Opals lovely voice every single day. Yet Opal still loved the night because it meant Chloe would get closer. She would always try and peak to see what Opal was doing, or hold her hand when she was standing there, waiting for something to happen. Wishing something would happen. To make Chloe happen, once they sat in bed, she'd talk for a little while. Then end with the note, "I know I talk a lot, but silence can be really go sometimes.". After that it wouldn't take long for Opal to finally pass out on the bed, with the last thing she saw being Chloe's smile. Chloe would always stay up a little longer though. Checking her pulse and heart rate and breathing, just to make sure everything was okay. And sure enough it always was.   
  
  



	7. Hey Guys!

  
Hello everyone! My name is Lena Raven, and as you should hopefully know by now, I write these OC preferences! Now I'd really like to say thank you to the now 150 hits I've gotten on this, and how it's really made me think better of my writing and what I wanna do on this account. The thing is...I'm getting bored of this. It's not ending, I promise, and I will be coming back to it either tomorrow or the weekend. I wanna try something new, but with the same idea.  
  
The last couple of days I've been having this idea thrown around in my head.  
  
What if I wrote a story about all this? A second revolution, android x human couples, and many more secrets hidden in the depths of each story. I've been wanting to do it for a while, but never knew exactly how. Well, until now. So today I'm going to be posting a new story titled "Detroit; Become Free" about mainly;  
  
Connor x Lila  
Gavin x Dahlia  
Kara x Rose   
  
And mentions of all the others, although they'll still exist in the story, these couples will be the main idea.   
  
My twitter is @insomniatic_lena, so please tell me what you'd like to see next in preferences and this new story!  
  
Have a spooky day!   
  
-Lena

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Whether you love or like DBH, want to know more about it, or just appeared here from the tags, I'd like to thank you for reading and hope you like this part and the following parts to come!


End file.
